


L'étrange histoire de Léo

by Flodoard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, Fantastic, First Time, High School, M/M, Middle School, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Weirdness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flodoard/pseuds/Flodoard
Summary: Léo est un adolescent banal jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un don mystérieux en lui, ainsi que les plaisirs de la chair.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Léo avait eu une enfance parfaitement banale et ennuyeuse, c’est du moins ce qu’il croyait. Bien que fils unique, il n’avait pas été particulièrement entouré par sa famille. Henri, son père, lui était toujours apparu lointain et absorbé par son travail. Directeur de la recherche et du développement d’un grand groupe de l’industrie chimique, il se montrait enjoué et disponible pour son fils à l’occasion de vacances d’hiver seulement. Tous les ans leur semaine à la montagne était l’unique rupture avec la routine familiale. Quant à sa mère, Elisabeth, elle était aussi souriante que superficielle dans ses relations avec son fils. Elle disposait de beaucoup de temps libre grâce à son métier d’enseignant, qu’elle consacrait à ses nombreuses activités dont Léo ne faisait jamais partie. Elle prenait soin de Léo comme de ses plantes, avec méthode mais sans beaucoup d’affects.

Léo avait toujours été un enfant éveillé et bavard, un peu turbulent à l’école sans jamais franchir la ligne rouge. Une enfance paisible et ennuyeuse qui arriva à son terme lors du dernier trimestre de 6 ème .

En même temps que le printemps les problèmes de santé commencèrent. Léo se plaignait de maux de tête, de vertiges, de bourdonnements dans les oreilles. Il était parfois terrassé par la fatigue, et devait couper ses journées par des siestes. De nombreux cauchemars venaient agiter ses nuits. Durant deux ans ces troubles perturbèrent la vie de Léo, sans que les médecins ne trouvent aucune explication. Les examens avaient révélé quelques anomalies dans l’activité neuronale du jeune adolescent, sans qu’on puisse en tirer la moindre conclusion. Henri avait eu la sagesse de limiter l’usage des médicaments : « Mon fils n’est pas un cobaye ! Inutile de multiplier les prescriptions si l’on n’a pas une ébauche de diagnostic. »

Alors qu’il fêtait ses 14 ans, Léo profita d’une accalmie. Les malaises disparurent aussi soudainement qu’ils avaient surgi.

Léo avait peu fréquenté jusque-là ses camarades de collège. Aussi bien son tempérament que sa santé l’avaient tenu éloigné des autres adolescents. Une sorte de curiosité le poussait désormais à tenter d’être plus sociable.  Si les troubles avaient cessé, des sensations étranges leur avaient succédé. Maintenant que Léo était plus loquace et avenant avec ses camarades, il ressentait leur présence et leurs émotions d’une façon déconcertante au moindre contact physique. Il semblait ressentir presque directement leurs états d’âmes, les variations de sentiments et d’humeur, les non-dits. Surpris et effrayé par ces sensations répétées, il n’en parla à personne. Il ne voulait plus voir de médecins ni passer d’examens. Il ne voulait plus avoir ces conversations contraintes et embarrassantes avec ses parents. Il avait vu quelques fois un pédopsychiatre puisqu’il avait bien fallu envisager une origine psychique à ces troubles sans cause apparente. Les séances n’avaient pas été désagréables, mais Léo avait compris qu’il valait mieux qu’il ressorte du cabinet sans une étiquette comme schizophrène ou hystérique. C’était irrationnel, et Léo restait pourtant lucide et maître de lui. Il fallait sauver les apparences et gagner du temps. La fin de l’année approchait, et Léo pensait que les grandes vacances lui offriraient le loisir de se poser et de réfléchir pour trouver des explications et des solutions. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même.

Léo était d’autant plus honteux et inquiet qu’il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour les autres garçons. A la même période où il était devenu hypersensible aux états physiques et mentaux des autres, Léo avait pris conscience des siens. Depuis un an il se masturbait régulièrement, et fantasmait sur des corps d’homme. Les vidéos gays disponibles sur internet, qu’il osait regarder depuis peu, avaient excité encore plus sa concupiscence. 

Léo avait fini par admettre son homosexualité, et pensait de plus en plus à un garçon de sa classe, Grégoire. Le teint hâlé, toujours souriant, Grégoire était le plus grand de la classe, déjà 1m80 à 14 ans. Léo adorait ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux en pics, et son allure véloce et fantasque. 

L’occasion s’était présentée de passer du temps avec Grégoire, et Léo l’avait saisie sans hésiter. Il avait rejoint l’objet de ses fantasmes un mercredi après-midi pour flâner et faire quelques sottises. Par bonheur aucun autre camarade ne s’était joint à l’aventure.

Léo regardait Grégoire rire de l’étourderie, et sentait comme des vibrations. Une étrange sensation de connexion était apparue de plus en plus nettement. Il n’entendait pas les pensées de son camarade, mais semblait plutôt les ressentir. Machinalement il posa la main sur l’épaule de Grégoire qui sursauta légèrement.

« Je me sens un peu bizarre d’un coup… » dit Grégoire

Léo eut l’impression d’avoir passé une barrière, et d’être entré dans une sorte de contact direct avec Grégoire, de saisir le flux de ses émotions, d’entendre sa voix intérieure. Le regard de Grégoire était devenu un peu vague.

Malgré l’incident, ils continuèrent leurs activités en ville. En apparence du moins, car Léo ne pouvait se défaire de ce lien qui semblait s’être noué. Derrière l’apparence anodine de cet après-midi, Léo découvrit avec stupeur que Grégoire était devenu dépendant de lui. Ses pensées et désirs semblaient subordonnés à ce que Léo lui disait. Soudainement, par ce simple geste du toucher, il ferait tout ce que Léo voulait qu'il fasse sans questions ni hésitations. Il avait été assujetti et conquis par un pouvoir que Léo détenait sans le savoir jusqu’à ce moment.

Pris de panique, Léo décida de rentrer chez lui. D’abord Grégoire ne voulut pas le laisser seul, manifestant son étonnement et son inquiétude.

« T’en fais pas ! Je suis un peu patraque, c’est tout. Continue à flemmarder en ville sans moi. » Lui dit Léo, tout en saisissant sa main. Grégoire n’objecta rien.

Léo rentra encore plus affolé. Il ne pouvait admettre qu’il avait rendu son camarade de classe si docile et malléable, comme par magie. Ce genre de choses n’arrive pas dans le monde réel se disait-il. Il craignait d’être devenu fou.

Léo restait dans un état de confusion jusqu’au dîner. Ses parents le remarquèrent et le laissèrent quitter la table rapidement. A 20h il était dans son lit, avec un livre qu’il ne parvenait pas à lire. Impossible de se concentrer après l’expérience surréaliste de l’après-midi. Sa mère fit un passage dans sa chambre, et se mit à bavarder avec lui plus qu’à l’accoutumée.  Léo s’était bien gardé de raconter quoi que ce soit, mais ses propos vagues suffirent à assouvir la petite curiosité de sa mère, qui décida qu’il resterait à la maison le lendemain, puisqu’il était fatigué. Le peu de sollicitude naturelle de sa génitrice l’arrangeait bien en l’occurrence. 

Il mobilisa toutes les activités possibles pour s’occuper l’esprit : dessin, lecture, musique, etc. Il s’interrompait par moments pour faire des recherches sur internet, pour glaner des informations susceptibles de l’aider à rationaliser les évènements. Il fallait rester rationnel, et tentait de s’en convaincre. Le sommeil ne vint que tardivement.


	2. Chapter 2

Elisabeth réveilla son fils le lendemain, vers 10h. Elle l'interrogea rapidement sur sa santé, puis lui expliqua qu’elle devait partir et qu’il trouverait tout ce qu’il fallait pour le repas de midi déjà prêt dans le frigo. C’était une scène habituelle.

Léo ralluma son smartphone, qui se mit à vibrer frénétiquement à cause des nombreux SMS reçus. Quelques camarades lui avaient écrit pour prendre de ses nouvelles, étant donné son absence en classe ce jour-là. Et surtout il y avait Grégoire qui lui avait laissé une dizaine de SMS. Il se montrait préoccupé par la situation de Léo avec une insistance inhabituelle, et lui proposait de passer le voir après les cours.

Léo accepta. Il s’était réveillé dans un état d’esprit différent, plus curieux qu'effrayé contrairement à la veille.

Grégoire avait beau être un branleur, il faisait preuve d'une gaieté, d'une disponibilité et d'une capacité d'attention aux autres qui faisaient cruellement défaut à la famille de Léo. Les parents de Grégoire lui faisaient confiance, et ne doutaient pas qu'il trouverait son chemin dans la vie, une fois passé le cap critique de l'adolescence.

A midi et demi la sonnerie retentit. C’était Grégoire.

« Eh oué, j’ai décidé de me ramener chez toi sans prévenir, comme ça, pour vérifier qu’on ne t’a pas laissé crever dans ton lit, tout seul. »

\- T’es un naze de compétition ! Arrête de crâner et rentre. » lui répondit Léo, en saisissant la main tendue de son ami.

Ami, vraiment ? A nouveau une sensation étrange, et plutôt agréable désormais, s’était manifestée lors du contact de leurs mains.

« J’ai envie qu’on bouffe ensemble, et que tu restes après. Il y a trop à bouffer. Et puis, tu peux bien faire sauter les cours. Ce ne sera pas une nouveauté pour toi de te prendre une après-midi cool à la place du collège. » Léo se découvrit audacieux d’un coup.

« Ok, pas de problèmes. Mes parents vont gueuler, mais je reste avec toi autant que tu veux. »

Grégoire acquiesça immédiatement.

Au cours du repas, Léo expérimenta ce nouveau lien spécial, et suggéra quelques bizarreries à Grégoire, pour voir. Qu’il lui ait demandé d’aller méditer quelques minutes dans le cellier, ou de faire le poirier contre le frigo, Grégoire s’exécutait aussitôt. Les garçons rigolaient bien, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Le repas terminé, tous les deux grimpèrent l’escalier en chahutant jusqu’à la chambre de Léo.

« Tu as une PS4, et tu n’y joues presque pas. Ça me dégoute ! »

« Tu es trop accro aux jeux, Greg. Tu vas finir en zombie numérique d’après mon père. In real life, il y a plein de trucs sympas à faire, tu sais ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Cette réponse nette de Grégoire relança le jeu pour Léo, qui se montrait plus confiant et tranquille face à la malléabilité de son camarade.

« Faut que je prenne une douche ! » déclara soudainement Léo.

« Oué, c’est plus une heure pour trainer en pyjama ! Fils de bourgeois mais aucune éducation notre petit Léo. J’osais pas te le dire, mais tu pues ! » s'exclama Grégoire, avant d'éclater de rire, aussi égale à lui-même que soumis à l’emprise inexplicable de Léo.

Léo prit une douche rapide, et revint dans sa chambre, simplement en boxer et avec une serviette encore sur la tête.

« Tu es bien plus pudique que ça d’habitude ! » remarqua Grégoire.

Léo restait interdit et rougissait. 

« Je suis modeste, moi, et je veux pas filer de complexes aux gamins ! » Cette rodomontade inhabituelle fut accueillie par les applaudissements de Grégoire.

« Eh ! Tu sais que notre Arthur montre sa queue à tout le monde ? Il a une grosse bite, et il en est fier. 

\- Quoi ? Ce nabot ? Pas possible, c’est un gros mytho. 

\- Mais si ! Le p’tit gars a un gros engin qu’il fait parader devant les mecs de sa classe, dans les vestiaires, pour faire style d’être devenu un homme.

\- J’y crois pas… C’est abusé ! C’est par rapport à son physique de Gollum qu’elle paraît grosse, sa bite ! » 

Léo venait encore de piquer un fard, tout en souriant bêtement.

« Toi, Greg, ce ne serait pas étonnant. C’est ton genre de conneries.

\- Tu te trompes, je suis plus normal que ça en a l’air. Enfin, je crois ! »

Et Grégoire de rigoler de plus belle, allongé sur la moquette aux pieds d’un Léo qui cherchait à émerger du chaos dans sa tête. Le sujet brûlant de la chair ne pouvait plus mal tomber, ou mieux.

« Je suis comme Saint Machin, je ne crois que ce que je vois ! Grégoire, lève-toi. Je veux que tu me montres ta queue.»

Soudainement Grégoire se leva, il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit son jean, le descendit d’un coup avec son boxer, et exhiba son membre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Léo était abasourdi. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bite de son ami. Grégoire resta ainsi, comme si de rien n'était, un bon moment.

« Tu… y a pas de malaise, Grégoire ? » demanda timidement Léo.

« Non, pourquoi donc ? »

Grégoire regardait Léo d'un air interrogateur mais non alarmé.

« Tu veux donc bien te déshabiller complètement ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Comme tu veux. »

Promptement Grégoire se retrouva parfaitement nu. Nu et calme, face à Léo.


	3. Chapter 3

Léo n'avait jamais vu d'autres gars de son âge nus. Son collège ne proposait pas le plaisir des douches collectives après le sport. Comme la plupart des ados, il avait fait son éducation sexuelle via internet. Il n'avait eu ni le besoin ni l'envie de parler de sexe avec ses parents. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'ils puissent avoir une vie sexuelle.

Grégoire se tenait totalement calme et nu face à lui. Il déployait un pur sourire d'ange. Ses yeux bleus-gris et son teint d'un rose mauve donnaient un éclat velouté à son visage.

Léo approcha sa main droite du torse de Grégoire.

« Je voudrais… Je peux te toucher ? 

\- Oui, pas de soucis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tout ce qui te fait plaisir, me fait plaisir. »

Cette déclaration affolante désinhiba plus encore Léo, qui se mit à palper le buste de Grégoire. Ses doigts semblaient prospecter et discerner peu à peu les formes qui se proposaient à lui, et qui l'invitaient à courtiser les sens du garçon envoûté.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout. 

\- C’est pas… un peu trop gay, non ?

\- Je m’en fous. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me caresse... Et c'est très excitant.

\- Grégoire, est-ce que tu aimes les filles ?

\- Oui, oui. Je n’en parle pas beaucoup, mais j’aimerais en baiser une. N’importe laquelle presque, juste pour essayer le sexe en vrai.

\- Donc tu es toujours puceau ?

\- Oui. Je n’ai fait que mater du porno, comme tout le monde.

\- Et tu te branles ?

\- Quelle question ! Évidemment. Au moins une fois par jour. »

Tout cela avait été dit sans difficulté ni honte, et Grégoire semblait à l'aise pour discuter de sujets aussi délicats. Il n'opposait aucune sorte de résistance.

Léo caressait Grégoire avec de plus en plus de hardiesse. Il avait assez testé ce lien mental pour s'assurer d’un contrôle total et sans risque, et son désire le tenaillait plus que ses scrupules. Il parcourait les hanches, les fesses, et maintenant sa main glissait le long de la cuisse vers l'entrejambe. Il osait toucher le sexe de Grégoire. Une belle bite d’ado, des testicules si doux, et un buisson de poils pubiens encore modeste. Léo était émerveillé et laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux, plein d'excitation.

Léo continuait ses manœuvres d'approche et d'encerclement. Il posa une main conquérante sur la taille de Grégoire et l'attira à lui. Il s’approcha de son visage de et s’empara de ses lèvres, sa bouche laissant la langue de Léo pénétrer sans résistance. Les mains posées sur son cou, il attirait Grégoire davantage à lui, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Bien des fois Léo s'était masturbé en fantasmant sur le cul de Grégoire, et là ses mains étaient arrimées à cette jolie petite paire de fesses rebondies.

D'habitude indifférent aux parfums, que ce soit celui des fleurs ou celui de sa mère, Léo découvrait là l'odeur d'une peau, aussi entêtante que la douceur appelant ses caresses. Dans un mouvement étrange il humait et parcourait l'épiderme de son amant assujetti, le visage glissant tout contre Grégoire.

« Grégoire, je veux que tu me suces. »


End file.
